


Known This All Along

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton AU, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О провалившейся попытке Курта и Себастиана скрыть свои отношения в стенах Далтона.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Known This All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Known This All Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249408) by [iaminarage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage). 



Задним числом, они должны были сообразить, что даже если общий зал всегда выглядел пустым,совсем необязательно он являлся таковым на самом деле. Проблема была в том, что Курт и Себастиан находились в отчаянном положении, и отчаяние привело их к беспечности. Весьма нелегко держать отношения в секрете в школе-интернате даже в лучшие времена, а сейчас для них были далеко не лучшие времена.

Сосед Смайта по комнате, Хантер, подхватил ужасный грипп, и Себастиан спал на полу в комнате Ника и Джеффа, чтобы не заразиться. Сосед же Курта, Трент, переживал недавний разрыв и провёл всю последнюю неделю предаваясь хандре в постели и поедая мороженое, обычно в компании Курта. В результате, ни одна из их комнат не пустовала ни минуты уже больше недели, и им отчаянно не хватало уединения.

И всё было бы ничего, если бы Ник застукал их за трахом. Он бы просто подумал, что это только секс, и кого можно было бы винить за желание переспать с Себастианом?

Но он застал их не за этим. Они ушли в общий зал, в первую очередь под предлогом позаниматься, хотя негласный план состоял в том, что учёба в конечном итоге превратится в совместное валяние дурака. Но Курт, вроде как, сорвал этот план, поскольку буквально с ног валился от усталости после целой ночи, проведённой за учебником математики. Так что, вместо того, чтобы учиться, Курт решил прилечь головой на колени своего парня и вздремнуть, пока Себастиан делал его задание по английскому.

Некоторое время спустя, Смайт закончил с заданием и, когда Ник вошел в комнату, Себастиан просто смотрел на спящего Курта, перебирая пальцами его волосы. Курт был в курсе того, как именно выглядел в тот момент Себастиан, потому что фотокамера Ника щелкнула, как только тот вошёл в комнату.

Курт и думать забыл злиться, когда впервые увидел твит Ника. Его мозг был слишком занят обработкой зрелища того, как Себастиан смотрел на него. Они были вместе около двух месяцев. Курт не сомневался в том, что Себастиану нравится встречаться с ним, но Смайт был не слишком склонен к проявлению эмоций. Так что, не будет преувеличением сказать, что взгляд Себастиана на снимке немного шокировал Курта.

Потом он, конечно, осознал тот факт, что Ник выложил это фото в Твиттере, а значит, каждый студент Далтона узнает о его отношениях с Себастианом.

Сейчас Ник прятался в комнате Дэвида (потому что у Себастиана был ключ от его комнаты) в то время как Смайт барабанил в дверь и ругался на чём свет стоит, пытаясь заставить его выйти. Курт, по чести сказать, понятия не имел, что Себастиан планировал делать, если Ник его послушается и на самом деле всё-таки выйдет. Вероятно, он просто собирался импровизировать. Обычно он так и делал.

Курт же был слишком поглощён тем, чтобы разобраться в сути проблемы. 

Наконец Себастиан сделал паузу, чтобы передохнуть, и прислонился лбом к двери. Курт собрался с духом, пересёк коридор и, подойдя вплотную, положил руку на плечо Себастиана. 

– Эй, Себ? – окликнул он.

Себастиан повернулся к нему. 

– Да?

–Неужели так ужасно, что все теперь знают?

Себастиан развернулся всем корпусом, опираясь спиной о дверь. 

– Это дело принципа, – сказал он, скрестив руки на груди. Затем он задумался на секунду и озадаченно уставился на Курта. – Но разве не ты хотел держать это в секрете?

 

– Я? – Курт не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь просил Себастиана держать всё в секрете. Хотя вот теперь, когда он чуть поразмыслил, в его памяти всплыло, что действительно, он сказал что-то вроде «мы не должны никому рассказывать» сразу после их первого поцелуя. Но он так сказал, поскольку полагал, что Себастиан не захочет посвящать всех в это.

Вместо того, чтобы как-то помочь ситуации, Курт просто начал хохотать. Он рухнул, припадая спиной к двери рядом с Себастианом, и попытался взять себя в руки, но растерянный вид Себастиана только заставил его рассмеяться ещё сильнее. Немного успокоившись, он слегка повернулся, чтобы взять Себастиана за руку.

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мы прячемся по углам уже несколько месяцев, потому что ты думал, будто я хочу держать наши отношения в секрете? – спросил наконец Курт.

– Естественно, – сказал Себастиан настороженно.

Курт ухмыльнулся. 

– Я хотел хранить это в тайне только потому, что думал, будто это ты хочешь держать всё в секрете!

Себастиан пожал плечами и хитро взглянул на Курта. 

– Ну, по крайней мере, вся эта секретность здорово возбуждала!

– Чистая правда, – сказал Курт, придавая голосу кокетливый тон и отпуская ладонь Себастиана, чтобы обвить руки вокруг его шеи и втянуть в поцелуй.

Прежде чем Курт сообразил, что происходит, Себастиан умудрился крутануть их обоих так, что Курт оказался прижат спиной к двери. Язык Себастиана только успел проскользнуть в его рот, когда раздался крик Дэвида:

– Не смей заниматься сексом у моей двери, Смайт!

Не дав Курту времени среагировать, Себастиан снова взял его за руку и крикнул в ответ через дверь:

– Прости, Дэвид! Ты совершенно прав. Нам стоит заняться сексом в кровати Ника!

Затем он потащил Курта по коридору в сторону комнаты Ника. И Курту не оставалось ничего иного, как со смехом следовать за ним.


End file.
